glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Cave of Sorrow Revenge: Murdock Tale
I was waiting eagerly to finally return to the cave of Sorrow in order to get my revenge on the spider monsters and to clear the cave so that i might start mining by chance. So once we got a group together we set out first thing in the morning. After traveling for a bit we came across a flock of birds who did a fair bit of scratching and pecking to Golin, karma gets you one way or another i suppose. We dealt with the birds quite swiftly and Relar even managed to calm one down by giving it fish. After that we kept moving towards the cave. In the evening we finally arrived at the caves and took a short rest in order to let Golin heal up his wounds from the birds, but once he got healed we went straight into the cave where we were met with 2 swarms of spider and 2 of those humanoid spider people, needless to say we dealt with them quite swiftly, but not without some damage, the Wuwei got knocked out again and almost bled out if not for Golin. I managed to get through the fight without a scratch, but others were hurt a quite bit so Golin prayed for a few minutes and healed all of them, after that Bobby went on scouting ahead and managed to spot something that didn't seem like a humanoid spider, so Wuwei started walking towards it in order to assist Bobby, but once she started walking a black mist suddenly surrounded us or atleast i think it surrounded us because i couldn't see, so i just ran straight hoping to run out of it, once i ran out of it i saw our party dealing with some halfing creatures, before i could step in they managed to kill 2 of them by themself, and once i stepped in to help them fight, Relar shot one of those things that was right in front of me and that thing just exploded, blinding me for a second. Once i regained my vision all of these things were dealt with, so we went on scouting the cave opening to the East where we found blue mushroom that were used to make antidotes as Relar said. A bit further in we found a perfectly round hole going deep below, presumably into the underdark, i would know since dwarfs are known for digging too deep and going to the underdark, but we didn't want to risk the caves security so we cut off a ladder that was next to the hole and sealed it with a giant rock, also next to the whole we found two humanoid spiders that were presumably killed by the halfling creatures that we killed, i believe halfling creatures might be some sort of assassins since they were able to create darkness out of nowhere and they were wielding daggers. Sadly we weren't able to clear the whole cave because the northern enterance was sealed off by some sort of strong webbing, as i understand from what the party said there might be a brood mother making some dangerous things that do not go well with our plans so we will have to return to this wretched hole again in order to make it perfectly safe. At least we got some gold from the dead bodies of those halflings, so it wasn't a total waste of time.